Stupid Old Man!
by fallas27
Summary: A quick little one-shot. Archie has been arrested, and is really pissed off at the oracle for not warning him! The summary sucks, but the story is cute:D


**Okay so I know I should totally be working on Autolycus returns, but that has a pretty thick plot and I've been really busy lately. But hopefully I'll update this weekend. But so that you don't get totally pissed off at me, I decided to write this one-shot to hold you over for a little while. There is some language,just to warn ya. Oh and it takes place before Archie and Atlanta are together. Not to brag or anything, but I love the ending! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

" Arrested?" Atlanta screamed into her PMR.

" Wait let me explain" the voice on the other end responded.

" Explain? That's a good one. You know we have to stay low or Cronus will find us. Having a criminal record isn't exactly inconspicuous." The voice on the end sighed before answering.

" Yah. But it's not like I exactly planned on it"

" But still, you should have known better"

" Now you're starting to sound like Jay"

" Haha, very funny. You know I'm nothing like Jay"

" What about me?" Jay questioned as he walked in on the end of Atlanta's sentence.

" Nothing important" Atlanta responded quickly.

" What's going on?" Jay asked, eyebrows raised knowingly.

" Haha. Well. Funny story actually. Archie kinda was arrested."

" What?" the normally calm Jay responded.

" Here, you can talk to him" Atlanta replied as she handed over her PMR and left the room, chuckling.

" Archie, what the hell happened this time?" Jay questioned calmly.

" Hey! Where did Atlanta go?" A very pissed off Archie answered on the other end.

" Into the other room. Now talk. Did you get in another fight?"

" Maybe?"

" I'm guessing over Atlanta…again"

" Well some jackass was talking trash about how he planned on getting into bed with her"

" Archie", Jay sighed, " sometimes you just have to let these things go. Atlanta can take care of her herself"

" But-"Archie started before a voice in the background interrupted him. " Ugh I gotta go, my five minutes are up. Just help me out of this one okay?"

" I'll send Hera" Jay said just as the line went dead.

* * *

" Welcome home buddy!" Herry said as Archie walked through the door and he patted him on the back.

" So, how was jail? When do we meet your prison bitches?" Odie joked.

" Not funny and I wasn't in jail you jackass. I'm a minor, I was just at the police station" an angry Archie responded.

" How did Hera manage to get you out?" Theresa asked.

" She said she was my guardian"

Atlanta laughed as she came down the stairs.

" Nice shiner!" She said as she punched Archie in the arm as a greeting and pointed as his black eye.

" Thanks, but-" Archie started before he was interrupted by Atlanta.

" But I should see the other guy right?" Atlanta chuckled once again as she left the room to grab a soda.

" You are so predictable" Neil said without looking up from his mirror.

" And your not?" Jay added as he looked over at Neil.

"I guess I am. If you call me looking fabulous predictable" The others just rolled their eyes.

" You know what else is predictable? What I'm gonna do to that stupid fortune teller guy when I get my hands on him!" Archie threatened.

" You mean the oracle? What do have against him? He didn't do anything wrong" Theresa interjected.

" He can see the future right? And last time we saw him was yesterday. You think he could've warned me about this!" Archie responded angrily.

" How about we all go. Cause Archie. Not gonna lie, I'm kinda afraid of you right now" Odie mentioned.

" You're always afraid" Atlanta said as she walked back into the room.

" Enough. Let's just go" Jay interrupted as the seven heroes prepared to leave.

* * *

" Ah so nice to see you guys again. But didn't I see you yesterday?" the oracle greeted as the heroes walked up to him.

" Yah, but Archie, he umm" Theresa responded.

" I have a bone to pick with you!" Archie said.

" Nice saying, you dork" Atlanta responded. But Archie just shot her a menacing look before continuing.

" You want to help us right?" Archie asked.

" I suppose, yes" the oracle responded.

" So when we saw you yesterday you couldn't have warned me about getting arrested? Aren't you like a fortune teller?"

" Phewy", the oracle said as he batted his hand in the air, " I'm an oracle, not a fortune teller. Fortune tellers are fake. I'm the real deal." The old man said proudly as he pointed to himself. Archie just rolled his eyes.

" Besides…", the oracle continued, " I did warn you. I told you to pick your battles"

" But that's so vague! You're always so vague! You say that seven young heroes will defeat Cronus, but you never say how! You say to pick your battles! What does that even mean?" an agitated Archie ranted.

" That's for me to know, and you to find out on your own" the oracle replied.

" Ugh! You sound like my stepfather!" Archie said as he started to walk away and the oracle just shrugged.

" Oh and one more thing", the oracle called to Archie, " she says yes".

" See! There he goes again! What the hell does that even mean? Stupid old man" Archie started complaining towards Atlanta. The oracle sighed as the six calm heroes and the one very agitated hero walked away. Taking his glasses off and wiping them on his shirt, the oracle couldn't help but chuckle.

" Such a beautiful wedding" He said as he smiled to himself and placed the glasses back on his face.

* * *

**Soo what did ya think? Did you understand the ending? If not I'll explain it. So when the oracle says ' she says yes', it means that when they're older and Archie proposes to Atlanta she is gonna say yes**, **and that beautiful wedding is referring to Archie and Atlanta's. See, isn't your mind off killing me, and on happy thoughts? :D Rate and Comment.**


End file.
